


Talking Shadows

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie has a thing for dramatic exits, Biting, F/F, I could have made this very simple, Light Angst, Lost Memories, Realization, This was a prompt for love bites, also hello its been awhile, and honestly i couldve done something else, bites, but here we are, but i didn't, i dunno what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: This was literally just supposed to be a short little drabble of me writing for an anon MercyMaker love bites but I have a thing for this ship being angsty as all get up in hell especially when Angela sees Amelie again for the first time after she disappeared. THIS IS A MESS OKAY





	Talking Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking know what a title is this was just a drabble too long for me to post on Tumblr without feeling bad for mobile users.

> **17. “Love Bite”**

  


It wasn’t a difficult mission by any means, hardly worth the double medical standby that was sent with the rest of the few agents. It was a simple get in, get the information, and get out. That is, if the information was even there. 

Winston had set out the group to retrieve some information that hopefully hadn’t been lost all these years along the road from some old watchpoint based out in the cold bitter heart of Norway that hadn’t been active for very long even back in the old prime days of the Overwatch operations. Angela had decided it best not to confront the genetically altered primate with questions as to what was so special about the information but she’s come to learn that nobody really cared what a simple medical doctor had to say.

“Bases all over the globe an’ this is the one we gotta break into,” Lena sighed heavily to break the silence hanging over everyone, the blue glow of her chronal accelerator was peaking from under her coat’s collar and giving a jagged accent through the zipper.   


Ana was the only one who didn’t give her a slight side eye, instead offering a small smile to the young girl, “Breaking in sounds like we aren’t supposed to be here, darling.”

“We  **aren’t** supposed to be here…” Angela spoke, crystal eyes glowering over the old worn walls of the main hall, posters barley hanging onto the past with every bit of their might and paint chipping dreadfully.  


Lena stopped in her tracks momentarily before bouncing up to catch her pace again, mumbling softly, “Was just trynna break the quiet ‘n all…”

The angelic medic closed her eyes when she heard the rough drawl from Jesse pitch in, trying to ignore them the bets she could but picking up something about her just being in a bad mood was all or some rather. The two continued on talking for the most part, small pitches from Ana would be added here and there, and the voice coming from below belonging to a certain engineering gremlin jolted the woman from her thoughts. Entirely forgetting that Torbjorn too was sent along with them.

The sound of chattered accumulated into static and white noise in her ears, taking to look around instead. Her breath clouded visibly when she exhaled from her nose, turning her head to glance at the ceiling to floor windows that lined the length of the chamber. It once shielded the outside elements  but it looked to have lost that battle along with time, broken glass glistening with frost like rose petals along the aisle of a wedding. 

Her gaze wandered around to the ceiling, faded mute banners hung heavy from the beams, dust and cold catching in the rays that bled into the building did nothing to brighten up the monotone exterior everything had become. Angela raised a brow slightly when she saw how an intercom speaker had become of new use to a bird, nesting within the stagnant device. 

She whipped her head behind her when something caught her attention, eyes narrowing to the shadows behind them only to be stopped when she bumped into a member in front of her.

“Easy there, sugar,” Jesse eased her by placing a hand on her shoulder, nodding to her when she stepped back.  


“My apologies,” Angela spoke, spacing herself and pulling her staff closer to herself.  


“Aww, rubbish! You tellin’ me the things locked, as if this ‘ole place still somehow got power?” Tracer scoffed as she kicked the large sealed door in front of them that blocked their pathway, the control panel next to it simply beeped and flashed a fast purple.  


“I ain’t telling you that, what I said was that it was locked!” Torbjorn retorted back, “Place up here don’t have much use for the fancy ways back at most other bases, had to set up a lot of panels for the generators here. There ain’t much for electricity coursing through the base like it used to, not with the main ones shut down and maintenance slacking on keeping the snow off things. Security making sure what was left deeper in the base are kept there, no power meaning everything got auto locked.”  


“So what you’re tellin’ me is that in short,” Jesse stood with his hip cocked and knuckles braced against it, “We’re to be lookin’ for a new way in, yeah?”  


“I suppose that’s the easier way to state things,” the man waved him off with his good hand.  


“We’ll im sure we’ve all spent plenty of time here to still remember our way around after a good moment to reacquaint ourselves with everything,” Ana turned on her heels, stepping off to the right handed side, her rifle resting against her shoulder.  


“Speak for yourself, I was only ever her for training with my harness,” Lena stood back, pointing at the bulk in her coat, “Everything was a blur and what wasn’t was just the labs.”  


“Good then you know where we’re heading,” Torbjorn spoke with a mock friendliness to his tone.  


“Did’ja even listen to what I said?”  


Angela followed behind them, stopping to watch where they were heading before taking to the stairs to search above for a new route, stopping and hand gripping the railing when a loud static came from her ear piece, “I shouldn’t have to say this, but remember to tell us when you’ve found a way through.” 

Everyone turned to Ana, “Yeah, yeah.” “Heard ya.” “Ja..” Gotcha.”

“Hey Lena, why don’t you tag along with me seein’ how nothin’s familiar around these parts n’all,” Jesse called the Brit over.  


“Sounds lovely! Good to look around with someone who’s holding more cheer than a short temper!”   


Angela went back to dulling them out as she furthered herself from her team, searching her own way from her memories. She fastened her staff against her back in it’s holster below her wings in favor of her pistol. She watched the walls as her guidance, taking memory of where to turn when Moira back in the days would lock her out of her own office, not one to take much joy in the childish aspect in it but rather the enjoyment in watching the poor girl scramble in annoyance over the act. 

The old co-worker had a nasty habit of standing over her, watching her. The familiar feeling rising as she weaved a corner and her hand tightened along her pistol. Watching the windows that peeked into rooms here and there and the occasional open doorway.

She shoved the gun into the holster against her hip and gripped the railing of a winding stairwell, leaning over and down the narrow corridor, nothing but an endless drop into shadows. Her hands were cold in her gloves, and the weight of her uniform seemed to bare down on her shoulders more than it usually did. Taking a breath she held it there, closing her eyes. Perhaps it was the darkness getting to her, or the entirety of the recall digging into her brain. Right as she exhaled she felt her weight push forwards, her cybernetic wings twitching with a nudge as she shakily made her way down the stairs.

Once at the bottom of the case she exhaled heavily again, knees locking momentarily before she straightened her posture taking steady strides forwards and taking note of the potted plant to her right, reminding her where she was. 

Angela’s ears piqued at a soft clicking against the old linoleum beneath her feet. Immediately her right hand gripped the handle of her pistol again and she whipped around, eyes narrowing in a sordid glare as her left hand cradled her right. As soon as she barred herself she dropped her tense shoulders, but never fully dropping her weapon, 

There was a soft sound of wired rope sliding back into place followed by a secured click. Red lights were dim but gave off the implications of a eyes belonging to a creature lurking in the shadows.

“Détends-toi, je ne vais pas mordre,” the shadowed figure spoke, her voice rolling off and lingering in the air. Golden eyes looked from the mechanism on her wrist to meet blue ones, “I said relax.”

Angela stood up more, both hands snug on her pistol but dropped her defensive stance, “Amelie, what are you doing here?”

The woman took steps towards her, her rifle was slung over her shoulder and showed no signs of defense. But her posture was strong, and steps never uncertain as she walked around Angela. Watching her up close.

“The question to be asking if; what are  **you**  doing here? You are you’re friends.”  


“I- I asked you first,” She froze under the other’s stare but watched her every move.  


“We were here first.”  


“We…?” Angela questioned and followed Widow’s gaze went to one of the code panels on the wall, watching it flicker purple at them, “Sombra… I should’ve known it was her...”  


“Should have, you’re a doctor, no?” Amelie stepped beyond Angela, back turned to her, “Least that is what you have told me in our prior meetings. I must say we do have a tendency to run into each other.”  


“Amelie-” the medic was cut off when the woman turned around to look at her, eyes meeting and a cold sweat running down the former’s back.  


“Angel.” Her expression was stone cold but a smile barely twitched at her lips, “One step ahead of you all, again.”  


“We’ll catch up.”  


“Enough of business though, that’s not what i’ve watched you for. I’m more,” she rolled her wrist in thought, “Curious if you will, interested, in you right now.”  


Angela’s fingers tightened around the gun before loosening a bit again, “Me..?”

“Why else are you still around? I could have very easily kept away from you or even taken you all out in silence, the world would have no knowledge of it,” She took leisure and long steps back to Angela, her expression turning cold again as she watched over the woman, “I have piqued interests that I do not understand, which is odd considering...”  


She wandered off in thought, eyes shifting off before flickering back to Angela’s. Said woman began to take a step back to distance herself, only for the sniper to take another one to keep up, “Example, you knew my name. There’s only very few who know it. And yet I don’t know yours at all, but,” she pushed her index finger up underneath the medic’s chin, tilting it up to meet her better, “yet you know me? There’s a familiarity about you when you’re close that I’ve yet to find with anyone else.”

“Not even Gerard?” Angela swallowed hard and watched the other’s expression, she wasn’t sure if her finger was still there but the cold presence of it lingered along her chin. But when she saw no sense of change in the woman her brows knitted together in confusion, “Amelie?”  


“Angel?”  


“Tell me who I am.”  


Working alongside soldiers of every age for years, dealing with personalities ranging far and near, and standing on the sidelines and watching when interrogations went down to ensure nobody was left to die in a cold metal chair she had picked up on how people’s expressions showed what they felt, what the meant. But looking up to the lilac cold woman she saw no change whatsoever, no change at all. Barely even a shimmer in the golden eyes staring back at her.

“Tell me, who I am.”

Finally there was a movement across the woman’s face. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, trying to read her for an answer to what could very well be a trick question. Finally Amelie pulled back, veiled once again in that stoned demeanor.

“You tell me,” she spoke, “Tell me who you are, since you know me.”

Angela shook her off, taking several steps back and spacing them, teeth clenching together, “No, you tell me who I am. Tell me- If you know who I am.”

There was a deafening silence between the two. Locked in a staring contest, a breaking realization held behind one and the other still as expressionless as ever. 

“Amelie, do you not remember? Anything at all?” Angela dropped her weapon entirely, allowing it to clatter at her feet. 

She stepped forwards carefully, watching as Amelie’s expression narrowed and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion to her. Looking up to her she slowly raised her hands up, as if not to startle some scared animal. But it was her that was scared, not the woman who she caressed her cheeks. The cold seeped into her palms through her gloves, too worried to notice how easy it was to pull the woman down to be more eye leveled with her.

Something about the medic made Amelie lower her defenses, she exhaled between them, “What don’t I remember?” She doesn’t remember a lot now that she thought about it... But that’s the thing... She never thought about it until now.

Her guard dropped entirely and rationality gone Angela moved her hands from the woman’s face to slip around her shoulders, a hand resting against her head below her long ponytail to pull her down against her. Pulling the sniper into a hug to comfort more herself than anything else. It made Amelie confused but she made no efforts to pull away from it. Instead she allowed it to happen, she allowed her to rest her forehead against the crook of the woman’s neck and shoulder. 

“You don’t remember...” Angela whispered, leaning her cheek against the other despite the visor, “Lieber Gott... What did they do...”  


She allowed the coldness seep through into her, as the other allowed her skin to be enveloped in warmth from the close touch. Pushing her face in towards the other’s neck she raised her hands up only to stop when the static buzzed through Angela’s ear piece.

“Oi! Guess what we found! There’s a way into the labs through the east wing!” Lena’s cheerful and proud voice boasted loudly through the muffled piece.

“Yeah, turns out there’s a hallway ‘round the office space between the Blackwatch medical bay over to the main Labs,” Jesse’s voice chimed in, “O’Deorain must’ve been the one usin’ ‘em because lemme tell ya, y’all thought her main office was creepy.”  


Angela opened her eyes she hadn’t even realized she had closed and stared in disdain at nothing but the shadows as memories flooded back, she knew the damn woman wasn’t magic of course she knew about some secret way to get into her office to scare the remaining life work hadn’t taken out of her. Her memories were cut off fast when she felt cold hands against her waist.

Amelie left her hands there for a moment before pulling back slightly, tipping her face and nosing until she found skin that wasn’t covered by uniform. She pressed her frigid lips against the warmth just below Angela’s jawline, lips parting in the process.

Angela froze, the hand against the other’s head pulled away slightly and tensed. Eyes darting to look down at her and before she could form thoughts into words she felt teeth bite down against her. She felt the other’s wet tongue against her skin, followed quick by blunt teeth closing in encasing her flesh between bottom and upper canines until the soft feeling turned hard and sprinted through her nerves and veins. The hands at her waist tightened as well and pulled her closer. 

The sniper opened her eyes, replacing her teeth with softer lips, as if the bite hadn’t happen at all. Sucking as she pulled away with a metallic kiss. Amelie stood up and easily broke the embrace, Angela’s arms dropping back to her sides as she stood up in confusion as to what had happen. 

“ Vos amis vous attendent, mieux vaut se dépêcher,” Amelie spoke, shaking her wrist a bit as if to warm it up before extending it outwards, a small smile broke her lips, “Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, petit coin de paradis.”  


Angela winced out of her daze when she heard the loud hiss of the grappling hook as it whipped through the air, catching the railing of an open catwalk above them with a hammering clank. Just as she reached out to grab at the woman, said woman wrapped her hand around the cable and tugged harshly to retract the cable along with her. Angela watched the shadows above her for a long moment before she pulled herself away.

She pressed her fingers against the bite as she stepped towards her discarded gun, kneeling down to grab it she pulled her fingers away to examine to faintly red tinged tips. She swallowed and sighed, bringing her freehand up to her mic, “I’m on my way to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So like if you can't tell which i don't blame you, i have a huge thing for like obviously Amelie not remembering a thing about anythign before talon and what not. But like, what if Ana kept it a secret that the woman who shot her was Amelie and that she really was alive? And so one mission after the recall and Angela just "Mercy? Haven't heard that name in YEARS" is out on the field and what the sHIT IS THAT AMELIE and i dunno if you guys want I can write more about them before this happens, because like AMelie said they say each other before but never really got to talk but so much for talking Amelie just chomp for some reason???
> 
> Anyway, French is awful i know, thank google for that.
> 
> Also, meet me at my tunglr if you ever wanna hear me screaming 
> 
> C/B/K~!!


End file.
